


I licantropi non prendono l'influenza

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Derek sta male, Stiles è convinto che sia influenza e Deaton fa una diagnosi inaspettata.





	I licantropi non prendono l'influenza

**Author's Note:**

> Donnina!  
> L'hai aspettata tanto ed eccola qui. Questa è tutta tua! Perché l'hai chiesta, e hai insistito e poi hai insistito ancora. E come sempre mi spingi a scrivere cose che non avrei mai pensato di poter scrivere! XD  
> Spero che il regalo ti piaccia!

Era iniziato tutto con un paio di starnuti, durante una delle riunioni settimanali del branco. L'idea di quegli incontri era stata di Stiles, ci aveva pensato quando quasi tutte le loro vecchie conoscenze lupine avevano iniziato a tornare a Beacon Hills, e Scott si era detto subito d'accordo con un entusiasmo quasi eccessivo, lui e la sua idea del branco che doveva essere come una grande famiglia allargata.  
Era iniziato tutto con un paio si starnuti, seguiti da qualche colpo di tosse. Lo avevano fissato tutti a bocca aperta, e pure abbastanza perplessi, e di certo almeno qualcuno di loro doveva aver pensato di essere di nuovo di fronte all'ennesima minaccia sovrannaturale, ma lui era riuscito a tranquillizzarli quasi tutti spiegando che doveva essere colpa della polvere che aveva sollevato a casa Hale, quel pomeriggio, durante i lavori per la ristrutturazione.  
Si erano tutti rilassati. Tutti tranne Stiles. Derek avrebbe dovuto sapere che quel ragazzino pestifero e fin troppo intuitivo non si sarebbe accontentato di una spiegazione così semplice. Non quando aveva passato il resto della riunione a fissarlo, senza lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno uno dei sussulti delle sue spalle, dovuti agli altri starnuti e agli altri colpi di tosse che si era sforzato di reprimere.  
Per questo motivo, non lo stupì affatto ritrovarselo davanti alla porta del loft, quella sera, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un cipiglio scuro che non gli si addiceva per niente. E non lo stupì nemmeno il suo sbuffo seccato quando si lasciò sfuggire l'ennesimo starnuto di quella giornata, seguito da diversi colpi di tosse.  
Stiles entrò nel loft a passo di marcia e allungò una mano a tastargli la fronte, scuotendo subito la testa.  
"Hai preso l'influenza" sentenziò.  
"I licantropi non prendono l'influenza, Stiles" gli fece notare.  
"Starnuti, tosse e febbre" elencò, sollevando le dita. "Hai almeno mangiato qualcosa?" chiese, e quando il licantropo non rispose gli sventolò il quarto dito sotto il naso. "Bene, anche l'inappetenza. Hai preso l'influenza" ripeté. "Deaton. Ora!"  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto, rifiutandosi di muovere un solo passo, e Stiles sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, blaterando qualcosa che aveva a che fare con lupi viziati, testardi e moribondi. Poi prese il suo cellulare, schiacciò un tasto di chiamata rapida e, prima che Derek potesse capire cosa aveva in mente, dall'altro capo della linea si sentì la voce del loro druido.  
"Derek. Influenza. Loft!" disse il ragazzo, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di finire il saluto con il quale gli aveva risposto.  
Furono le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare perché Derek gli strappò il cellulare di mano e chiuse la chiamata, ma a quel punto Stiles era più che soddisfatto, certo com'era che Deaton avesse capito e che si stesse già dirigendo a casa del giovane Hale.  
"Tu!" ringhiò Derek, chiaramente irritato per la sua intromissione, ma a quel punto fu il turno di Stiles di incrociare di nuovo le braccia al petto.  
"Taci e stai a cuccia!" gli ordinò. "Oppure chiamerò a raccolta tutto il branco, zio Peter e Melissa compresi."  
il licantropo continuò a digrignare i denti ma quella minaccia sarebbe stata spaventosa anche per un essere molto più potente di lui, ed era certo che Stiles l'avrebbe messa in pratica senza farsi il minimo scrupolo, perciò decise di limitare i danni e andò a sedersi sul divano, in attesa dell'arrivo del veterinario.

Deaton li raggiunse dopo appena quindici minuti, con tanto di trolley al seguito pieno di erbe, pozioni e rimedi vari contro qualunque cosa avesse potuto immaginare nel poco tempo che aveva avuto per prepararsi. Ignorò tutte le proteste seccate di Derek, esattamente come si era aspettato Stiles quando lo aveva chiamato, e lo visitò accuratamente, prima di sospirare sorpreso.  
"Per caso, in questi ultimi giorni hai toccato qualche cane?" gli chiese, osservandolo con una strana espressione.  
Derek scosse la testa, senza dire una parola, ancora arrabbiato per aver dovuto sottostare a quella seccatura, ma Stiles si affrettò a smentirlo.  
"È stato il cane a toccare lui," disse, anche abbastanza divertito al ricordo "il barboncino sovrappeso della vicina di casa di Liam. Quella donna ha il brutto vizio di schiaffarlo davanti alla faccia di chiunque per far vedere quanto è bello, come se fossimo tutti ciechi come lei da dover guardare le cose da un paio di centimetri di distanza al massimo. Che poi, tra l'altro, quella povera bestia è pure brutta come il peccato. Comunque, l'ha messo anche davanti alla sua faccia" continuò, indicando il licantropo imbronciato "quando siamo andati a prendere Liam per la riunione della settimana scorsa, e quel botolo lo ha perfino leccato. Se devo essere sincero, è stata una scena abbastanza divertente, anche se a un certo punto ho temuto che lo avrebbe preso e buttato via."  
"Capisco" commentò Deaton, senza aggiungere altro e guardando accigliato tutte le boccettine che si era portato dietro, come se gli avessero fatto un torto imperdonabile.  
"Allora, come si cura l'influenza in un licantropo?" chiese Stiles, che si era stancato del silenzio sceso nel loft dopo circa trenta secondi.  
"I licantropi non prendono l'influenza!" ribadì Derek, tentando di fulminarlo con lo sguardo ma senza ottenere nessun risultato.  
"Derek ha ragione, i licantropi non possono prendere l'influenza," confermò Deaton "il loro metabolismo accelerato cura quasi all'istante malattie simili. Ma questo non vuol dire" aggiunse, facendo sparire all'istante la luce di trionfo che si era accesa negli occhi di Derek "che non si possano ammalare."  
"D'accordo, ma se non è influenza, allora che cos'ha?" chiese ancora Stiles.  
"Cimurro!" sentenziò il veterinario.  
Entrambi i ragazzi rischiarono di strozzarsi con il loro stesso respiro: Derek per lo shock e l'incredulità che gli aveva provocato quella rivelazione, e Stiles nel tentativo di soffocare le risate che lo stavano scuotendo con forza.  
"Non è possibile!" gracchiò il licantropo, chiaramente sopraffatto dalla notizia per riuscire a mantenere un minimo di contegno.  
"Temo, invece, che lo sia" confermò Deaton. "Quattro giorni fa ho visitato lo stesso barboncino che ti ha leccato e gli ho diagnosticato proprio il cimurro. Questa particolare malattia, come probabilmente saprai, si trasmette anche con la saliva e tu hai tutti i sintomi, quindi non ho nessun dubbio: sei stato contagiato."  
"Ok, ok" intervenne Stiles, visto che Derek sembrava troppo orripilato anche solo per pensare lucidamente, figuriamoci per parlare. "Non sono un esperto, ma mi pare di ricordare che Scott mi ha accennato qualcosa e ha detto che è una malattia grave e potenzialmente mortale. Quindi: cosa dobbiamo fare ora per curarlo?"  
"Oh, non c'è da preoccuparsi troppo! Derek è pur sempre un licantropo e non corre rischi così gravi, sempre che segua una corretta terapia. Per lui sarà solo come una brutta influenza."  
"Ah! Avevo ragione!" esultò Stiles, interrompendolo e fissando Derek con un'espressione soddisfatta, ignorando allegramente il suo sguardo assassino.  
"In effetti..." confermò Deaton, che a quel punto sembrava anche lui molto divertito da quella situazione. "In ogni caso, dovrà assumere molti liquidi e prendere degli antibiotici, che forse può procurarci Melissa. Il vero problema è che gli altri licantropi non gli si potranno avvicinare fino a quando non sarà guarito, perché non possiamo correre il rischio che li contagi scatenando un'epidemia. La malattia, però, gli causerà spossatezza e inappetenza, senza contare la febbre alta e i problemi respiratori, perciò non può restare da solo."  
"Posso benissimo cavarmela senza..."  
"A cuccia, lupastro!" lo interruppe subito Stiles, per poi girarsi verso il veterinario, l'espressione determinata. "Starò io qui con lui finché non starà di nuovo bene."  
"Ottimo!" approvò il druido, ignorando anche lui le proteste di Derek. "Avviserò Melissa e le chiederò di portarvi gli antibiotici, e magari di passare anche dallo sceriffo per farsi dare qualche cambio di vestiti per te, e poi chiamerò Scott per aggiornarlo sulla situazione e avvisarlo che nessun altro deve avvicinarsi al loft finché Derek sarà contagioso."  
"Aspettate un momento!" ringhiò Derek. "Mi state dicendo che dovrò praticamente stare in prigione dentro casa mia per non si sa quanto tempo con lui come secondino?" si indignò, indicando il ragazzo che lo guardava con un sorrisino divertito sulle labbra.  
"Suvvia, si tratterà di un paio di settimane, tre al massimo se non seguirai le istruzioni, e io non la definirei proprio una prigione" cercò di blandirlo Deaton, senza ottenere grandi risultati a dire il vero.  
Derek continuò a fissarli in cagnesco, e Stiles sbuffò spazientito.  
"Non puoi rischiare di contagiare gli altri, quindi starai qui!" sentenziò. "Vedila come ti pare, prigione o no, ma ti assicuro che non varcherai quella porta finché non sarai guarito del tutto. Non ti permetterò di mettere a rischio il branco!"  
Stiles sapeva che quello era un colpo basso, ma in quel momento dovevano essere certi che Derek non avrebbe fatto sciocchezze e che avrebbe seguito la terapia indicata dal loro druido. E il licantropo non poté fare altro che cedere, anche se non ne sembrava per niente felice.  
Due minuti dopo Deaton aveva lasciato il loft e Stiles fissava Derek con le braccia incrociate.  
"A letto. Subito!" gli ordinò. "Oppure chiederò a Lydia di prendere il mio posto e allora sì che potrai dire di essere come un detenuto rinchiuso in prigione" lo minacciò.

Melissa era arrivata al loft dopo un paio d'ore, con una scorta di medicine che probabilmente sarebbe bastata per curare almeno la metà dell'esercito americano, tre litri di brodo di pollo e una decina di chili di ghiaccio a cubetti. Aveva misurato personalmente la temperatura di Derek, lo aveva costretto a mangiare una scodella di brodo, gli aveva fatto prendere le medicine e gli aveva piazzato al borsa del ghiaccio sulla fronte, intimandogli di non muoversi per non farla cadere. Poi aveva consegnato un foglio a Stiles, spiegandogli con dovizia di particolari in che modo era suddivisa la tabella che vi era riportata ed elencando, una per una, tutte le medicine che il licantropo avrebbe dovuto prendere nelle successive due settimane.  
Quando se ne andò, un'ora e mezzo dopo il suo arrivo, Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo e Stiles lo fissò con un sorrisino strafottente.  
"Se preferisci, possiamo chiedere a lei di farti da infermiera al posto mio. In fondo, è il suo lavoro. Magari potresti sentirti un po' meno in prigione."  
Derek gli ringhiò contro e il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere soddisfatto.

I giorni successivi si rivelarono molto pesanti da affrontare, per entrambi.  
Derek stava male. Stava davvero male! Aveva la febbre alta e né il ghiaccio né le medicine riuscivano a far scendere la temperatura; aveva la tosse, talmente forte che ogni crisi gli procurava delle fitte lancinanti al petto e alla schiena; aveva il naso completamente congestionato e respirare era ormai diventato uno strazio. Stava male, e il fatto che per lui fosse la prima volta in assoluto rendeva tutto ancora peggiore e più difficile da affrontare.  
Stiles, dal canto suo, si era quasi pentito di essersi offerto volontario per fare il crocerossino. Il licantropo era davvero insopportabile! Insomma, anche suo padre diventava abbastanza noioso quando si ammalava, e anche Scott aveva avuto i suoi momenti prima di diventare un licantropo, ma Derek superava qualunque cosa avesse mai visto, o anche solo immaginato. Non gli stava mai bene nulla, si lamentava per ogni più piccola cosa, dal naso tappato alla temperatura del brodo, fino ad arrivare al cattivo sapore delle medicine. Non gli andava bene stare sdraiato sul letto, ma non voleva nemmeno stare seduto sul divano; la luce gli dava fastidio agli occhi, ma il buio lo metteva di cattivo umore; il succo di frutta gli lasciava un cattivo sapore in bocca, ma l'acqua non gli dava nessuna soddisfazione, il brodo di pollo non lo sopportava più, ma il cibo solido era troppo difficile da ingoiare. E poi le coperte, che un momento erano troppe e un momento dopo erano troppo poche, e le storie perché non poteva farsi una doccia e non gli piaceva come Stiles gli puliva il corpo con delle salviette bagnate nell'acqua calda, e le lamentele per i fazzoletti che non erano abbastanza morbidi e gli irritavano il naso, e quello, e questo, e quell'altro ancora.  
Stiles aveva avuto la tentazione di minacciarlo di andarsene e lasciarlo solo almeno una volta al giorno, anche se non aveva mai davvero preso in considerazione l'idea di farlo davvero. Al contrario, stava seriamente pensando di fargli del male fisico perché, davvero, c'era un limite a tutto e, a ben vedere, non gli sarebbe più ricapitata l'occasione di essere più forte di lui.  
"Ora basta!" esplose, all'ennesima lamentela di Derek, che pretendeva di fare un po' di sollevamento pesi perché, a quanto diceva, i suoi addominali e i suoi pettorali non erano più tonici come pochi giorni prima. "Se non ci dai un taglio, una volta per tutte, giuro che ti metto un guinzaglio, uno di quelli rosa, tempestato di brillantini e fiocchetti! Mi basta solo fare una telefonata a Lydia, lo sai" lo minacciò.  
Derek aprì la bocca per protestare, ma la richiuse subito dopo senza aver pronunciato una sola parola. Perché sapeva che Stiles sarebbe stato davvero capace di farlo, e che Lydia sarebbe stata ben felice di aiutarlo se questo voleva dire avere tra le sue curate manine delle foto compromettenti.

Nei giorni successivi Derek si sforzò di soffrire in silenzio. Stiles doveva fare forza su se stesso per non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia ogni volta che si guardava intorno con la faccia da cane bastonato, come se fosse davvero chiuso in prigione. Perché, seriamente, non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi prendere a pugni da lui non appena fosse guarito.  
Certo, sapeva che il licantropo stava davvero male, ne erano una prova la tosse che non gli dava tregua e gli starnuti che continuavano a scuoterlo a intervalli più o meno regolari, il naso rosso e colante e la sua quasi totale mancanza di appetito, senza contare che le volte in cui si sforzava di mangiare qualcosa di più di qualche cucchiaiata di brodo di pollo doveva correre subito in bagno a rigettare tutto. Tuttavia, nonostante quello che diceva lui, a Stiles non sembrava nulla di più che una semplice influenza. Ed era divertente vedere come la stesse vivendo male Derek, che era capace di affrontare pericoli soprannaturali di ogni genere ma si faceva mettere al tappeto da un piccolo malessere.  
Dopo la prima settimana di reclusione le cose sembravano andare molto meglio e Stiles stava già pensando che il peggio fosse passato e che nel giro di un paio di giorni se ne sarebbe tornato a casa sua. Quando, all'improvvisò, la situazione precipitò.  
La temperatura di Derek, che era scesa a livelli quasi normali nei giorni precedenti, aumentò di nuovo in pochissimo tempo, arrivando a livelli mai raggiunti prima e facendo preoccupare molto Stiles. Il licantropo stava talmente male che non riusciva nemmeno a tirare su la testa del cuscino o a bere un sorso d'acqua.  
Le sue condizioni erano peggiorate a tal punto che Stiles chiamò Deaton per informarlo e per chiedergli di venire a dargli un'occhiata. Il druido tentò di rassicurarlo, dicendo che non c'era nulla di insolito in quello che stava succedendo, che la malattia poteva avere esattamente quel decorso e che sarebbe passato non appena avesse finito le visite giornaliere e avesse chiuso lo studio.  
Stiles non ne fu per niente soddisfatto. Insomma, va bene che era una semplice influenza, e che anche lui non faceva altro che ripeterlo, ma non per questo poteva essere presa sotto gamba. E anche se Derek era un licantropo e il suo organismo era più forte di quello di una persona normale, non era giusto che non ci fosse nessun altro a parte lui a preoccuparsi per la sua salute. E va bene che lui aveva più motivi degli altri per farlo, ma sarebbe stato carino se i membri del branco lo avessero chiamato, ogni tanto, per sapere come stava. Invece, a parte Melissa che pretendeva di essere informata a giorni alterni, l'unico che gli aveva chiesto notizie nell'ultima settimana era stato Scott, che tra l'altro lo aveva fatto solo un paio di volte e solo con brevi messaggi.  
Stiles era andato a riempire per l'ennesima volta la borsa del ghiaccio, mentre pensava ancora al pessimo comportamento dei suoi amici, quando sentì degli strani rumori provenire dal letto del licantropo. Era già pronto a rimproverare Derek per i suoi tentativi di fare qualunque cosa stesse cercando di fare, ma quello che vide quando si girò verso di lui lo sconvolse e lo terrorizzò come nient'altro in vita sua. Derek aveva le convulsioni.  
Stiles prese subito il telefono in mano e, mentre correva da Derek, richiamò Deaton e gli spiegò la situazione.  
"Stai calmo, Stiles" gli disse il druido, e ci mancò poco che il ragazzo non lo mandasse a quel paese. "Le convulsioni sono uno dei sintomi del cimurro. La malattia attacca il sistema neurologico e..."  
"Ok," lo interruppe Stiles, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di sorbirsi una lezione di veterinaria, soprattutto in quel momento "come si risolve?"  
"Oh beh, in realtà non si risolve" rispose Deaton, fin troppo tranquillo, e Stiles arrivò al punto di rottura.  
"Sta male!" urlò al telefono. "Devi fare qualcosa!"  
Dall'altra parte della linea si sentì un sospiro, prima che il druido riprendesse a parlare.  
"È sul letto in questo momento?" si informò.  
"Sì."  
"Bene, è una cosa positiva. Ecco cosa devi fare: se ha il pigiama, slacciagli i primi bottoni. Non cercare di fermare le convulsioni, non serve a nulla e peggioreresti solo le cose, ma assicurati che i suoi movimenti non lo portino a sbattere contro il muro, soprattutto la testa. Mettigli dei cuscini intorno, nel caso, così non potrà farsi del male. E poi parlagli, in continuazione, con un tono di voce calmo e rassicurante: questo dovrebbe aiutarlo fino a quando le convulsioni non si saranno fermate."  
"Ok!" annuì il ragazzo, che iniziò a correre in giro per il loft per recuperare tutte le cose morbide che trovava.  
"E Stiles?" lo richiamò Deaton. "So che non è un bello spettacolo, ma è davvero una cosa normale per questa patologia, e Derek è forte. Non si può fare nulla per impedire alla malattia di fare il suo corso, tutto quello che possiamo fare è cercare di far abbassare la sua temperatura. Perciò, quando la crisi sarà passata e lui sarà di nuovo tranquillo, mettigli una bella borsa piena di ghiaccio sulla testa e fagli delle spugnature con l'acqua fredda. Io arrivo appena posso e vedremo se è il caso di aumentare la dose delle medicine. Va bene?"  
Stiles non era molto soddisfatto di quella linea d'azione, a dire il vero, ma dovette ammettere almeno con se stesso che poteva avere senso.  
"Va bene" acconsentì, prima di chiudere la chiamata senza nemmeno salutare.  
Per i minuti successivi non si mosse dal fianco di Derek. Le convulsioni erano andate via via scemando, fino a cessare del tutto. Il licantropo sembrava stremato, a quel punto, come non lo aveva mai visto prima, ma i suoi occhi erano di nuovo vigili, anche se appannati dalla stanchezza.  
"Tranquillo, è finita" gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli la fronte con la scusa di spostare i capelli umidi che la coprivano. "Va tutto bene, amore, ci sono io qui. Mi prenderò cura di te, non devi preoccuparti di nulla. Starai bene, vedrai, farò qualunque cosa per farti stare bene."  
Derek sembrò intuire quello che gli stava dicendo, perché chiuse gli occhi molto più rilassato di prima e sembrò appisolarsi. Stiles ne approfittò per recuperare tutto quello che gli serviva e seguì alla lettera le indicazioni di Deaton. Gli mise la borsa del ghiaccio sulla testa, lo spogliò dei vestiti sudati e poi riempì una ciotola di acqua fredda, aggiunse anche dei cubetti di ghiaccio per essere sicuro che fosse abbastanza gelida e passò le ore successive a passare un panno bagnato sul suo corpo, per raffreddarlo.  
Quando il druido arrivò al loft le sue mani erano quasi blu, tanto che lui gli intimò di smettere subito. Anche perché, dopo averlo visitato, si rese conto che Derek stava effettivamente meglio.  
"Fai in modo che abbia sempre il ghiaccio sulla testa, almeno fino a quando la febbre non sarà scesa del tutto, e continua a farlo mangiare e a dargli le medicine, anche se ti dirà che non ce la fa. Se la temperatura resterà sotto controllo, nelle prossime ore, potrebbe anche guarire del tutto nel giro di una settimana" lo rassicurò, per poi scuotere la testa alla vista dei suoi occhi arrossati. "E riposa anche tu!" gli ordinò. "Non gli sarai di nessun aiuto se crollerai per la stanchezza."  
Stiles annuì e lo guardò uscire, per poi andare a preparare qualcosa da mangiare per se stesso e per Derek. Sapeva che le ultime ore lo avevano sfinito, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, ma la paura era più forte della stanchezza. La vista di Derek in preda alle convulsioni lo aveva sconvolto a tal punto che non poteva nemmeno pensare di riposare, non se questo voleva dire togliergli gli occhi di dosso per più di qualche minuto di fila. Non avrebbe avuto pace fino a quando non avesse avuto la certezza che il suo licantropo stava di nuovo davvero bene.  
Che poi era il motivo principale per il quale decise di abbandonare il divano sul quale aveva passato tutte le notti da quando si era trasferito al loft, a favore del letto di Derek. Perché voleva essere certo che si sarebbe accorto subito se il licantropo avesse avuto un'altra di quelle maledette crisi.  
Dopo averlo svegliato e averlo aiutato a mangiare qualcosa, giusto il minimo indispensabile per poter prendere le medicine, sistemò velocemente quello che aveva sporcato e si coricò al suo fianco. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di cambiarsi, si mise sotto le coperte così com'era, completamente vestito tranne le scarpe, per essere pronto in caso di emergenza.  
Derek stava talmente male che, anche se lo vide stendersi al suo fianco, non sembrò affatto capire quello che stava succedendo. Cosa di cui Stiles fu estremamente grato, perché in quel momento non aveva proprio la forza di spiegargli perché era lì, né perché lo stava abbracciando e aveva una mano appoggiata sul suo petto, proprio all'altezza del cuore.

Stiles si addormentò in quella posizione, e in quella stessa posizione si risvegliò la mattina dopo. Derek dormiva ancora, il suo respiro era difficoltoso ma il licantropo sembrava comunque molto più tranquillo del giorno prima e Stiles decise che lasciarlo riposare ancora un po', prima di svegliarlo per fargli prendere le sue medicine, non poteva essere una cattiva idea.  
Il pomeriggio richiamò Deaton, pretendendo che venisse a visitarlo per assicurarsi che stesse davvero meglio. Il druido sembrava fin troppo rilassato, per i suoi gusti, ma lo rassicurò sulle sue condizioni, affermando che la temperatura si era finalmente abbassata a livelli accettabili e che, prendendo tutte le dovute precauzioni, la fase peggiore della malattia era ormai passata.  
"Ha ancora un po' di febbre, anche se si sta abbassando con costanza, quindi assicurati che abbia sempre la borsa del ghiaccio piena, che mangi regolarmente almeno un po' e che continui a prendere tutte le medicine" lo istruì. "Domani starà meglio, e il giorno dopo sarà migliorato ancora, e tra una settimana sarà tornato come nuovo. Tu, piuttosto, hai riposato?"  
"Io sto bene, Deaton, è lui che sta male."  
Stiles chiuse il discorso sul nascere e il druido se ne andò, anche se non sembrava per niente convinto.

Andava dato merito a Deaton che, nei giorni successivi, Derek sembrò davvero riprendersi. La febbre era quasi del tutto scomparsa, tanto che Stiles non lo obbligò più a stare sdraiato per tutto il tempo con il ghiaccio sulla testa. La tosse era diminuita notevolmente e, a quanto sembrava, anche la gola gli faceva molto meno male, tanto che ricominciò a parlare con lui normalmente, e perfino a prenderlo in giro come aveva sempre fatto.  
Stava talmente meglio che, quattro giorni quella spaventosa crisi convulsiva, Stiles stava seriamente valutando l'idea di tornare a dormire sul divano. Dopo cena aveva rimboccato le coperte a Derek e poi si era messo a girare per il loft senza meta, vagando da un punto all'altro e sistemando cose che non avevano nessun bisogno di essere sistemate. In realtà, non stava prestando la minima attenzione a quello che stava facendo, la sua mente era completamente concentrata sul dilemma che lo attanagliava. Perché, se da una parte sapeva che non aveva più alcun motivo per dormire nello stesso letto del licantropo, e che se lo avesse comunque fatto avrebbe dovuto fornire spiegazioni che non era ancora pronto a dare, dall'altra il solo pensiero di passare la notte lontano da lui, dal suo profumo, dal suono del suo respiro e dal calore del suo corpo era quasi del tutto insostenibile.  
Alla fine fu proprio Derek a risolvere il problema, con sua grande sorpresa.  
"Stiles, sono stanco, vieni a letto" gli giunse la sua voce, talmente inaspettata che il ragazzo si ritrovò a sussultare.  
"Ah... io..." balbettò, e Derek sospirò esasperato.  
"Vieni a letto!" ripeté, questa volta dando alla sua voce un tono di comando, nonostante le sue condizioni. "Adesso!"  
Stiles gli si avvicinò, ancora poco convinto.  
"E togliti i jeans, mi danno fastidio quando mi si sfregano contro le gambe" lo istruì ancora il licantropo, e ancora una volta Stiles ubbidì, anche se il suo volto completamente rosso dimostrava quanto lo mettesse in imbarazzo quella situazione. Perché, a ben vedere, quella era la prima volta che Derek lo guardava mentre entrava nel suo letto.  
Solo quando Stiles fu finalmente steso al suo fianco sotto le coperte il licantropo sembrò soddisfatto.  
"Buonanotte" gli augurò, spegnendo le luci col telecomando che aveva in mano, e chiuse gli occhi come se no ci fosse nulla di strano nell'avere un amico che dormiva nel suo letto.

Alla fine, venne fuori che Deaton aveva ragione. A una settimana esatta dalla crisi convulsiva Derek era completamente guarito. Stava talmente bene che a guardarlo nessuno avrebbe detto che solo pochi giorni prima fosse steso sul suo letto con la febbre alta. Il druido lo aveva visitato e aveva stabilito che si era ristabilito, che non era più contagioso e che quindi il suo periodo di isolamento poteva dirsi concluso, e il resto del branco decise di approfittarne non appena saputa la notizia.  
Stiles lo osservò per tutto il pomeriggio, mentre parlava con gli altri, per assicurarsi che fosse davvero tutto passato. All'inizio di quella storia aveva pensato di approfittare della sua malattia per passare un po' di tempo con lui, giocando a fargli da crocerossina, ma vederlo così debilitato e indifeso lo aveva scosso fin nel profondo. Sapeva quello che provava per lui, lo sapeva fin da quando era sparito e lo avevano ritrovato in Messico, e lo aveva intuito già da molto prima, ma in quei giorni aveva capito che i suoi sentimenti erano perfino più forti di quanto lui stesso non avesse immaginato fino a quel momento. Stargli vicino, così tanto vicino, era stato bello, tranne quando lo aveva spaventato a morte, ma allo stesso tempo era stata una sofferenza indicibile, perché sapeva di non poter avere quello che voleva, ed era felice che fosse tutto finito. Non solo perché voleva dire che Derek stava di nuovo bene, ma anche perché lui avrebbe potuto tirare il fiato e prendersi tutto il tempo che gli serviva, nella solitudine della sua stanza, per leccarsi le ferite.  
Per più di un'ora, Stiles sopportò gli schiamazzi e le battute dei suoi amici su un suo possibile futuro da infermiera, lo sguardo che andava sempre più spesso alla porta e alla libertà che lo aspettava dall'altra parte non appena l'avesse varcata. Così, quando Scott fece notare che forse era ora di andare, perché Derek poteva anche essere guarito ma non era il caso che si stancasse a così breve distanza dalla malattia, Stiles ne approfittò al volo, affermando che era ora anche per lui di tornare a casa, visto che il suo lavoro lì era finito.  
Poco ci mancò che tirasse qualcosa in faccia a Derek quando questi gli chiese di fermarsi ancora un po', quando gli altri se ne sarebbero andati, perché aveva bisogno di parlargli di qualcosa.  
"Vorrà ringraziarti senza avere testimoni intorno" gli sussurrò Scott all'orecchio, mentre gli passava accanto diretto verso la porta, e a lui non restò che fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, aspettare che tutti avessero lasciato il loft e che Derek si fosse deciso a dire quello che doveva dire, per poi lasciarlo libero di scappare da lì.  
Derek aspettò che tutto il branco fosse uscito dal loft, poi aspettò altri due minuti e, sempre in rigoroso silenzio, spalancò la porta, inarcando un sopracciglio all'indirizzo di tutti i loro amici, che si erano fermati proprio lì dietro per origliare. Stiles si ripromise di vendicarsi in modo esemplare contro di loro, perché sembravano fare di tutto per impedirgli di andarsene. Quando il licantropo si chiuse di nuovo la porta alle spalle si rassegnò ad aspettare ancora, perché era sicuro che qualunque cosa avesse da dirgli non l'avrebbe detta prima di avere la certezza assoluta che erano tutti andati via e che nessuno di loro era più nelle vicinanze.  
E infatti, Derek aspettò almeno dieci minuti prima di aprire bocca, appoggiato alla grande vetrata del loft, le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo fisso su Stiles. Lo osservava con tanta intensità che il ragazzo si sentì talmente a disagio da ritrovarsi quasi a saltellare sul posto, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro come se fosse sui carboni ardenti.  
Quando poi si decide finalmente a parlare, il ragazzo si pentì di non essere scappato ore prima.  
"Lo sai, vero, che quando sei agitato o spaventato tendi a parlare troppo?" gli chiese.  
"Cosa..."  
Ma era chiaro che la domanda di Derek fosse retorica, perché gli lasciò appena il tempo di aprire bocca prima di riprendere a parlare.  
"Ti ricordi come mi hai chiamato quando le convulsioni sono finite?"  
Un'altra domanda, ma a quanto sembrava questa non aveva nulla di retorico, visto che Derek rimase in attesa di una sua risposta.  
"E come avrei dovuto chiamarti? Col tuo nome, mi pare ovvio!"  
Ma il licantropo scosse la testa con un sorriso che fece venire i brividi a Stiles. Se avesse dovuto descrivere la sua espressione in quel momento, avrebbe detto che era come quella di una belva feroce che aveva appena avvistato la sua preda.  
"Oh no, decisamente non era il mio nome. Ritenta."  
Stiles ci pensò con attenzione. Era abbastanza sicuro di non averlo insultato, in quell'occasione, quindi non pensava che Derek volesse picchiarlo per fargliela pagare, almeno non per quello, ma non poteva esserne del tutto certo. Poi ricordò, e a quel punto era lui che avrebbe voluto prendersi a martellate sui denti, e non solo lì. Avrebbe davvero voluto prendersi a schiaffi per quello che si era lasciato scappare, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e per la reazione che stava avendo in quel momento.  
"Sì, direi che te lo sei proprio ricordato" annuì Derek, che sembrava molto compiaciuto alla vista del suo viso completamente rosso e dei suoi occhi spalancati. "Magari puoi ripeterlo" lo incoraggiò.  
Stiles scosse la testa, ormai quasi del tutto in preda al panico, e fece qualche passo indietro, in direzione della porta. Doveva andarsene di lì e alla svelta, prima di vedere definitivamente distrutti il suo orgoglio e il suo amor proprio.  
Peccato che Derek sembrasse avere altri progetti per lui. Gli fu davanti in pochi, veloci passi, e lo afferrò per le spalle prima che lui potesse anche solo pensare di allontanarsi.  
"Non era una gentile richiesta, Stiles" gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso. "Voglio che tu mi chiami ancora come hai fatto quella volta" e serrò la presa sulle sue spalle, giusto per rimarcare il concetto.  
Faceva male. Gli facevano male le spalle, dove Derek le stava stringendo, ma gli faceva ancora più male il cuore. Era un dolore terribile, al quale non lo avevano preparato nemmeno le sue infinite delusioni con le ragazze, e tutto quello che voleva era che finisse in fretta.  
"Amore" sussurrò, gli occhi chiusi, e restò in attesa del sarcasmo che era certo Derek gli avrebbe riversato addosso.  
"Bravo" fu invece quello che sentì, prima che le labbra del licantropo si posassero sulle sue.  
Stiles spalancò gli occhi di colpo, convinto che fosse un sogno partorito dalla sua mente sconvolta. E invece Derek era davvero lì, e in quel momento stava infilando al lingua nella sua bocca, per poterlo baciare più a fondo.  
"Respira" lo canzonò il licantropo, quando si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per parlare, e Stiles si ricordò che, effettivamente, aveva bisogno di respirare se voleva evitare di svenirgli tra le braccia.  
"Cosa... perché..."  
Ovviamente, l'unica occasione nella sua vita in cui gli sarebbe davvero tornata utile la sua parlantina, era anche quella in cui le parole non sembravano avere nessuna intenzione di venire fuori.  
"Vediamo se indovino" venne in suo soccorso Derek, che chiaramente si divertiva a vederlo così sconvolto e a prenderlo in giro. "Vuoi sapere perché ti ho baciato."  
Stiles lo guardò storto, ma il licantropo non ne sembrò per nulla impressionato.  
"Perché lo volevo" gli rivelò. "Perché ti voglio!" aggiunse poi.  
Stiles non capì cosa significassero quelle parole, almeno in un primo momento. Poi Derek lo sollevò, se lo buttò su una spalla e lo portò fino al suo letto. Quando ce lo lasciò cadere sopra le sue intenzioni divennero immediatamente molto chiare, nonostante il caos che albergava nella mente di Stiles.  
"Non è possibile" esalò il ragazzo, un istante prima che Derek lo raggiungesse e si stendesse su di lui.  
"Lo sai che il tuo era l'unico odore che riuscivo a sentire? Anche quando facevo fatica perfino a respirare, potevo sentire il tuo odore. Ogni notte eri il protagonista dei miei sogni e sapere di averti al mio fianco e non poterti toccare era un tormento peggiore della malattia."  
Il respiro di Stiles si era fatto affannoso e irregolare. Era scioccato, e in un certo qual modo anche spaventato da quello che stava succedendo, ma era soprattutto felice. Ed eccitato. Molto eccitato! Le parole di Derek, la sua voce e il calore della sua pelle avevano risvegliato il corpo di Stiles e il ragazzo era certo che l'altro se ne fosse accorto.  
Derek, infatti, fiutò l'aria e sorrise, un sorriso che diceva a Stiles che era in grave pericolo.  
"Ti voglio!" ripeté il licantropo, in un ringhio, un istante prima di strappare letteralmente la sua felpa per scoprirgli il petto.  
Stiles fu talmente sorpreso da quel gesto che non riuscì nemmeno a protestare. E, se anche ne fosse stato in grado, le labbra di Derek che si stringevano intorno a un suo capezzolo gli avrebbero comunque dato il definitivo colpo di grazia.  
Tempo pochi minuti e Stiles si ritrovò del tutto nudo, alla completa mercé di Derek. Il licantropo lo toccava, lo baciava e lo leccava ovunque, e Stiles perse molto presto ogni cognizione del mondo che lo circondava. Il piacere che stava provando era tanto grande, e inaspettato, e inimmaginabile, che tutto quello che riusciva a fare era gemere e invocare il nome di Derek. Cosa che, a dire il vero, non sembrava dispiacere per niente al licantropo.  
Quando sentì le dita di Derek forzare la sua apertura per prepararlo quasi impazzì del tutto. Si inarcò e urlò e prese a muovere i fianchi senza sosta, e quasi si perse la risatina divertita di Derek. Quasi.  
"Respira, Stiles. Ho appena iniziato con te" lo avvisò.  
E, seriamente, quella non era certo la cosa migliore che potesse dirgli in quel momento. Perché il solo pensiero che quello fosse appena l'inizio, e che ci sarebbe stato altro di ancora più intenso, dopo, non lo aiutava per niente a respirare. Certo, avrebbe potuto concentrarsi su qualcosa di molto poco eccitante per riprendere il controllo di se stesso, tipo il coach Finstock in tutù, ma il piacere che Derek gli stava regalando era troppo grande perché potesse pensare a qualunque altra cosa.  
Poi Derek sfilò le dita dalla sua apertura, si spogliò in tutta fretta, tornò da lui e gli sollevò le gambe, allargandogliele così tanto che Stiles sentì tutti i muscoli delle cosce tirare. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere, ci aveva perfino fantasticato quasi tutte le notti negli ultimi mesi, e a volte anche di giorno, ma nonostante tutto non era affatto pronto per quello che provò.  
La prima cosa che sentì quando Derek affondò dentro di lui fu il dolore. Per quanto il licantropo lo avesse preparato, era semplicemente troppo grosso per poter entrare senza problemi.  
Poi arrivò il calore. Derek si era fermato per permettergli di abituarsi alla sua presenza e dopo pochi minuti Stile si sentì come andare a fuoco. Era come se il membro di Derek, piantato a fondo dentro di lui, stesse causando la sua autocombustione.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a pensare che aveva bisogno di muoversi, o che Derek si muovesse per lui, che il licantropo fece esattamente quello che desiderava, come se potesse leggergli nel pensiero, iniziando a ondeggiare i fianchi. E a quel punto qualunque pensiero logico fosse ancora stato in grado di fare venne spazzato via dal piacere. Non aveva idea di come facesse, ma Derek riusciva a colpire, con ogni singola spinta, un punto dentro di lui che gli regalava le sensazioni più belle che avesse mai provato. Se fosse stato in grado di pensare lucidamente si sarebbe forse sentito patetico, perché quella sola stimolazione lo stava spingendo verso il suo limite. Ma in quel momento era troppo preso da quello che stava provando, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, per preoccuparsene.  
Poi Derek accelerò il ritmo e lui si arrese definitivamente. Venne senza nessun preavviso, e senza nessun bisogno di toccarsi, all'ennesima spinta, inarcando la schiena e urlando tutto il suo piacere. Derek non si perse nemmeno un istante di quello spettacolo e, quando Stiles si accasciò stremato sulle lenzuola, lo afferrò per i fianchi e affondò in lui con ancora più forza. Gli servirono solo pochi minuti per raggiungere a sua volta l'orgasmo, si svuotò dentro il suo canale con un ringhio gutturale e quando ebbe finito si chinò su di lui per baciarlo.  
Stiles fece appena in tempo a sentire quelle braccia calde e umide che sfioravano le sue, prima di perdere i sensi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si accorse di quattro cose, nell'ordine: era coricato nel letto di Derek, dalla grande finestra del loft entrava un sacco di luce, nell'aria c'era un buon odore di uova fritte e bacon ed era completamente nudo.  
Gli servirono diversi minuti per mettere in funzione il cervello, capire perché era lì e ricordarsi di tutto quello che era successo la sera prima, e quando finalmente ci riuscì Derek era lì, in piedi di fianco al letto, un piatto colmo di cibo in una mano e un sorriso strafottente in viso.  
"La colazione è pronta. Anche se ormai potremmo pure parlare di pranzo, visto che è quasi l'una del pomeriggio" annunciò.  
Stiles gemette sconsolato.  
"Devo andare a casa" disse, provando a mettersi seduto.  
Derek non fece nulla per soffocare la risatina colma di soddisfatto orgoglio quando lo vide fare una smorfia di dolore e ricadere suo cuscini con un lamento. Stiles lo guardò male, perché era tutta colpa sua se sentiva quelle fitte poco piacevoli al fondoschiena, e aprì la bocca deciso ad insultarlo pesantemente, ma il licantropo lo anticipò.  
"Non andrai da nessuna parte per i prossimi giorni" lo aggiornò. "Ho già parlato con tuo padre e con Scott, e pure con Deaton. Hai bisogno di riposare e mi assicurerò che tu lo faccia, anche se dovessi legarti al letto."  
"Cos'è, adesso sono io quello in prigione? Posso benissimo riposare in camera mia!" ribatté il ragazzo, mentre Derek lo aiutava a mettersi seduto e gli sistemava i cuscini dietro la schiena.  
"Potresti, ma non lo farai. Considerami pure il tuo carceriere, devo ammettere che l'idea mi alletta molto. Senza contare che mi piace guardarti mentre dormi, quindi ti terrò qui."  
Stiles quasi si strozzò con il boccone di uova che si era portato alla bocca e lui gli passò un bicchiere d'acqua senza battere ciglio.  
"Sei un porco, ecco cosa sei!" lo accusò il ragazzo. "E comunque non posso restare ancora qui ora che sei guarito" cercò di farlo ragionare. "Voglio dire, che scusa mi invento con gli altri, e con mio padre poi... Aspetta, hai detto che hai parlato con lui? Ed è d'accordo sul fatto che io resti qui?"  
"Gli è sembrato perfettamente normale che volessi prendermi cura del mio fidanzato" rispose Derek. "Si è raccomandato di tenerti d'occhio e di assicurarmi che ti riprenda, e ha detto che passerà domani mattina alla fine del suo turno per vedere come stai."  
"Oh, ok, allora domani..." poi, di colpo, afferrò il vero senso delle parole di Derek e rischiò di avere un colpo. "Che cosa?! Tu... cosa... mio padre... Che cosa hai detto tu a mio padre?!"  
Derek non fece una piega.  
"Pensavi forse che volessi tenere segreta la nostra relazione?" gli domandò a sua volta, mandandolo completamente in confusione.  
"E io che ne so? Non sapevo nemmeno che ce l'avessimo, una relazione!"  
"E cosa pensavi che significasse, di preciso, quello che è successo ieri proprio su questo letto?"  
"Io... ecco... non lo so... voglio dire... non me l'aspettavo... e tu..."  
Quel suo balbettio indegno lo infastidiva da morire, soprattutto perché era con Derek che stava parlando, ma non riusciva in nessun modo a tirar fuori le parole come voleva perché le ultime novità sembravano aver mandato in corto circuito il suo cervello.  
"Tu non... non è che... hai detto... insomma... e io no... so... ecco..."  
Derek decide che era abbastanza e che poteva anche andare in suo soccorso e lo baciò.  
"Saresti più tranquillo se te lo dicessi chiaramente?" gli chiese il licantropo, quando interruppe il bacio, diversi minuti dopo.  
Stiles era talmente scioccato da quella prospettiva che non riuscì nemmeno ad annuire, si limitò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati, come se non fosse certo che non si trattasse solo di un sogno.  
"Ti amo, Stiles!" gli confessò Derek. "Ti amo, ti voglio e ho tutte le intenzioni di reclamarti come si deve, non appena avrai recuperato tutto il riposo che hai perso nelle ultime due settimane."  
"Re... reclamarmi?"  
Derek annuì.  
"Credo che tu abbia già letto qualcosa in proposito: c'è una cerimonia particolare, è una cosa tipica dei licantropi, durante la quale ti reclamerò come mio davanti a tutto il branco. Sono fiero di averti per me, Stiles, così come sono fiero di essere tuo, e non ho nessuna intenzione di nasconderlo. Voglio che tutti sappiano che mi appartieni! È un problema per te?"  
Stiles scosse la testa, troppo commosso per poter parlare.  
"Bene! Allora mangia e riposa, perché voglio farlo il prima possibile quindi devi rimetterti presto in forze."  
Stiles avrebbe voluto seguire le sue istruzioni, davvero, ma era talmente sopraffatto dalle emozioni che non riusciva nemmeno a sollevare la forchetta, per non parlare delle lacrime che gli offuscavano la vista. Perché, davvero, Derek gli aveva offerto tutto quello che desiderava e ancora non riusciva a credere di essere tanto fortunato.  
Il licantropo gli concesse solo un paio di minuti prima di chinarsi su di lui.  
"E visto che siamo in argomento, non mi dispiacerebbe per niente sentirtelo dire" gli soffiò, dritto dentro l'orecchio.  
"Cosa?" gracchiò il ragazzo, con i brividi che lo scuotevano da capo a piedi.  
"Quello che provi per me, Stiles! Non pensi che sia scorretto, da parte tua, far confessare solo me?"  
Il ragazzo arrossì miseramente, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere perfidamente.  
"Oh, non ci vedo proprio nulla di scorretto, a dire il vero."  
"Mi stai forse provocando?"  
Sì, lo stava provocando, e la sua voce roca fu un premio più che apprezzato per il suo azzardo. Ora, se solo Derek avesse ripreso da dove si erano fermati al sera prima, e se magari avesse anche messo in pratica quella fantasia alla quale aveva accennato su carcerati e secondini...  
"Scordatelo!" lo freddò il licantropo. "So a cosa stai pensando, ma puoi anche scordarti del sesso fino a quando non starai di nuovo bene."  
"Ma io sto benissimo!" protestò il ragazzo.  
"Certo, stai talmente bene che ieri sera sei crollato non appena abbiamo finito di fare l'amore e hai dormito per più di quindici ore."  
Stiles mise il broncio, ma Derek non cedette nemmeno di un millimetro dalla sua posizione.  
"Niente sesso finché non ti sarai completamente ripreso!" stabilì.  
E Stiles, che sapeva riconoscere una sconfitta quando gli si presentava davanti, mangiò in silenzio tutta la sua colazione, o meglio il suo pranzo.  
Quando Derek tornò da lui, dopo aver sistemato i piatti sporchi, Stiles era già sotto le coperte. Non avrebbe voluta darla vinta al licantropo, e la voglia di fare sesso non gli era affatto passata, ma in effetti doveva ammettere che si sentiva davvero esausto.  
"Non credevo che prendersi cura di un lupo con l'influenza potesse essere così faticoso" rifletté, coprendo uno sbadiglio con la mano.  
"I licantropi non prendono l'influenza, Stiles" ci tenne a precisare Derek.  
E Stiles avrebbe anche potuto ribattere, certo, ma Derek si era coricato al suo fianco e lo stava abbracciando, e tutto il resto del mondo perse importanza. Era bello stare così, stretti l'uno all'altro, lo faceva sentire amato e protetto ed era una sensazione stupenda.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò, quando stava già per riaddormentarsi, e Derek, per tutta risposta, se lo strinse un po' più forte al petto.  
L'ultimo pensiero di Stiles, prima di cedere al sonno, fu che se quella era una prigione, avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi di restarci per il resto dei suoi giorni.


End file.
